


Chewing Gum

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, 直变弯, 首次的健全青春期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 朔间零×日日树涉   大学水泳部AU  新手上路希望台词可以自动补足出一点台湾腔。





	Chewing Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Title灵感是八爷的駄菓子屋商売  
但bgm是张学友的头发乱了

牛舌在烤盘上迅速发黑变焦，周边一圈皱起小小的波纹，像被捏作一团的牛皮纸。日日树涉迫不及待地卷起来要往嘴里塞，对面的空椅子突然落下一个黑乎乎的人影阻止他：“再烤几秒。”

日日树张嘴嗷呜一口吞下反驳那人：“你不懂，这时候口感才鲜嫩。”

来人慢条斯理剥开黏在烤盘上的肉片，目光往桌上扫量一番。日日树停下自己搅拌蒜泥和烤肉酱的手，面露古怪道：“在找番茄酱吗？”

朔间零说：“在烤肉店蘸番茄酱未免也太扫兴。”是的，日日树特地买好两人份的珍珠奶茶找来K-Town的韩式烤肉店吃饭，为的就是这种混杂的风味，要是还在他面前吃番茄酱，那实在太不解风情。

“我在找这个。”朔间把芝士锡纸盒摆上烤盘，悠哉地看它慢慢化开。日日树恶形恶状地把洋葱鸡肉统统扫上去，鲜亮澄红的油面立刻混乱得犹如丛林大冒险。

“不等我就自己开始吃，真过分啊涉。”吃饱喝足后朔间零才往木椅上一靠，摸着肚子摆着大叔的姿态。

这时日日树反而显出端庄矜持的模样，小口喝着店主人送的果酒：“别否认，你不是吃得很开心吗？别计较这个了。说起来我才是等你等得胃都缩小一圈，部活之后特别想吃顿丰富的营养餐，才发讯息问零要不要一起吃烤肉，结果你一边秒回‘好的马上到’一边又不接电话，磨磨蹭蹭到七点才来。要是我真对着一堆肉山肉海等到那个时候，零就得到急救室去找你的日日树涉了。”

“……这段话酝酿了整整半小时吗？”

“嗯哼，刚才干嘛去了。”

朔间的手指在滚落水滴的杯子上划来划去，有些不自在起来：“受人之托，去帮了点忙……”

“如果说是漂亮大姐姐的话我可不会原谅你。”

“这个嘛，也不能说是漂亮大姐姐。”朔间说，“是个好看的人。”

日日树哼了几声：“明天要不要来看我们训练？顺便可以使用社团的场地。”

“等我回去找找泳衣。”

“诶——要找的话不如等会就去买件新的。”

“恕我拒绝。”朔间零严肃地驳回可能招致艳光四射的后果的提案。

日日树涉不喜欢戴泳帽。如果他跨作女儿身，朔间零指定没法在她衣帽间里找到任何一件运动型Bra之外的内衣——胸贴都不可能。浅蓝色的砖片间有游鱼般的身形来回摆动，浅到发光的头发在水底摇晃起伏，有那么一刻朔间以为自己看到他的头沉入深海世界，被自己长发化作的海藻牢牢绑在幽灵船上。就算只见过站在陆地上的日日树，也不少人觉得他应当回到海洋老家去。朔间嗤笑一声：“他们这是要你继承亚特兰大的遗产呢。”

“那我到底是海底的王——还是龙呢？”上一次他歪着头这么问了，“零觉得我是什么？”

“你会拿着三叉戟把沉船事故里的人追得到处跑，结果一个公主都没捞着。”

“什么嘛，那不就说我是王子殿下的意思了。”

“恶魔还差不多。”

热身结束后泳帽终于还是被社长丢到池里去，日日树涉嘟囔着拾起来戴上。这下他看起来就像个普通智人。朔间零游向最偏僻的泳道，不再看他了。

“喂，刚才是故意不看我的吧。”

“什么？”朔间零关上花洒，揪下浴巾擦头，转过身问。

“我啊，那么英俊矫健的身姿，你一点都没欣赏就自顾自去放松了。” 刚从池里出来的人身上挂着一道隐约的水幕，黏成一片的睫毛糊得像被搅乱的淡色油画颜料，水珠从涉的额头、鼻尖往下坠，落到锁骨和胸口，肚脐上的水痕一路往被布料捆住的地方滑去。一颗圆滚滚的水珠吧嗒地砸在形状优美的膝盖上。零被这一声叫醒，没来得及思考自己怎么在1.5秒内看完了（或者说检查过）这么多东西。

隔间外的视线也在打量他。

无言地反驳主人自我标榜无力老人说辞的这副身体，正以足可劈开山石的力道刺伤涉的双眼，日日树涉想每晚抱着入睡的意大利雕塑居然就存在于自己身边。方才池边漫不经心的一瞥让他错过了多少风景？零常常以没睡醒的样子行走地面，没有日日树这个侍女站立一旁递签字手幅，可能会因为那双低垂的眼睛导致他因为视野范围过小而跌倒摔跤。

在清洗后的此时此刻，鲜红的眼睁得格外大，像某道穿透傻气得冒泡的神仙王子小剧场的权杖光线，直射进日日树胸膛左侧的位置。

涉几乎要叫出来：这位货真价实的人鱼继承人分明还什么都没干，他就察觉自己的泳裤快被撑爆了。

零歪着头用毛巾吸掉往下淌的水分，眼睛斜斜地从下往上看他，嘴巴张开又合上，好不容易找回声音：“训练而已，有什么好看的。”

“哼，你就是仗着自己好看，恃靓行凶，为所欲为。”

被指责的人停下动作舔了舔嘴：“我哪有，开始有看到你成功入水才走的，再说不是还有很多人都在旁边替我看你……不过又迟到是我不对，sorry.”混合着绿茶味洗发水和洗面奶气味的水珠被一口吸掉，日日树涉扑过来把他撞到不结实的玻璃门上，乒乒乓乓乒乒乓，玻璃是没碎，他的心倒裂出五六七八九道蜘蛛网一样的缝。

“再轻点接住啦。”涉用下巴顶住他的下巴，像两片白色荷瓣温柔地贴合在一起。手撑在零脑后，蹭掉虚虚掩在头发上的毛巾，吸饱了水后落在地上滋地响了一声。

零往前一挤：“看你都把它弄脏了。”

“没关系，”涉边揉着他的耳朵边轻声道，“反正等会都要再洗一次。”

两人紧贴着往更衣室踉跄走去，幸好今天馆内人少，没人见证他们的裸身双人舞。

“踢到我了。”

“Sorry，啊还是攒着等会一起道歉吧。”压倒对方的人不小心笑出声。

涉用手肘支起身：“你之前都是跟女生吧。”

“是啊，糟糕——等会要发个消息给小嘉告诉她今晚不回去。”零从上方俯视他，感觉眼睛里的摄像机有点不够用，斯坦尼康都快要被急速心跳和滴下来的汗水晃到地洞里去。而对方还一副体贴、温柔可亲的样子，恨不得往自己脸上刻下小玫瑰花蕾五个字来催促他下手快点。

涉脱力般倒下去：“好烦，不要提醒我这个可不可以。”他的银灰色长发往后披散、往下顺滑，如同张开巨大的网，而脸上晶莹的水珠却瞬间蒸发了，“快点，不干就走了，等会还要去吃披萨呢——玛格丽特披萨——还要超多片番茄蒜香面包。”

拖长的尾音被腰上的轻抚打断，零分开涉的大腿，像在凝视待宰的小猪崽，精挑细选第一口咬下的部位。他们慢慢真的融为了整滩的芝士，零的手先在对方线条分明但又深受各色小给喜爱的腹部肌肉上滑动，白皙又明亮，一片未发酵的香甜牛奶液，亲吻的水迹往上爬到轻微起伏的胸前。

涉的喘息打断他缓慢的进程，没有平常矫饰出的嗯嗯啊啊，但是充满野性的张力。零简直怀疑他是不是在别张床上也热情招摇得像吹得起劲的风箱，现在才能这么不遗余力地摆弄自己：他揉捏自己的肚脐，用小腿肚和膝盖去蹭零的后腰，抓起他的手按上胸前已然勃起的乳头，用无言的眼神催促。

——再不快点我就自己来。

零吮吸他的脖子和胸前富有弹性的肉块，他们挤在狭窄的长椅上，连呼吸都像在用麦秸吸管抢夺最后的空气。在看不见的地方涉抓紧零的手指往自己屁股后面塞，一根、两根。看不到所以正好能发挥他天马行空的想象力，不，此时倒用不上多梦幻虚无的情节，他能轻松越过睡前的阅片时光，跃过许多段构想已久的月光曲前奏，只要那是朔·间·零·的手。

只是在插入第三根手指的时候遇到了点小障碍。零挣开他的掌控，直接往里面挤，涉的身体往上弹了一下。“这里吗？”零一边按压一边左右刮弄，松松垮垮地问，也没想要他回答。

他单手在涉的挎包里找东西，涉指尖一点，教他从化妆包里掏出面霜：“这盒。用完就可以扔了。”

零皱眉：“扔掉？”

“是啊，这么脏的手伸进去用过，你还指望我明天继续往脸上抹？”

醇厚的奶香弥散在肉体之间，那气味好像某种催化剂，不需多加抚慰和套弄零就硬得发疼，直挺挺地往被戳红的洞里撞。“嗯、”涉先是在暗示什么一样惊叫一声，马上又勒紧了零的脖子，手臂环抱过的地方留下深红的印迹和潮湿发黏的汗水。

零搂住他的大腿环在自己腰上。“啊、啊，呼嗯……”涉眯着眼，睫毛糊作一团，艳红的嘴微微张开不停往外呼气，让他很想塞点什么东西进去。于是就低下头吻了他。他们没有吻过，也许有——但是脸颊和额头上的亲吻也算吻吗，那不过是安慰和鼓励，或许还有一点缠绵和不可分离。这是他们的第一个吻，发生在黏糊糊的公共更衣室里，伴有绿茶和牛奶的甜味。

涉是不是像学校里的一些女生那样想象过玫瑰花园中的浪漫之吻？零在头昏脑涨的闲暇间抽空想了几秒钟之后怎么补偿他。舌头不受头脑和思想的控制，自作主张在牙排和嘴的内壁里游动，紧贴上另一个人的舌，软乎乎又温热，唾液被舔和吸吮成糖浆，有那么几滴滑出嘴唇，慢慢往下淌，被有过之而无不及的粉红色肉体快速蒸发，剩下点让人浮想联翩的手感。脑髓里那点可以用的脑细胞都要被吸干净了。

零趁着还有余心设计下一步动作。腰背紧贴着木质长椅的人既要连着他，又舍不得离开支撑自己的木板，摇摇晃晃地被他拉起身，从小腹到臀部的线条流畅地画成一道长长的弧线，往前弓着腰贴到零胸前。

热热的汗水和呼吸撞到他眼前，涉再也忍不住，狠狠地压着自己的屁股往下坐。“嗯、嗯！”两人同时喊出来，零眯起眼更快地往前撞，涉跟着他的动作前后晃动，手不歇息地在他腿上划动，喘息和呻吟交叠似连绵没有尽头的山峦。

乳头相互蹭撞，快速叠加的快感榨取出第一股白浊的液体，涉一垂首歪倒在零的肩膀上。被挤压的人呼吸加快，也往紧缩的肉洞里喷洒出去，箍紧了面前快跌下去的人。

长凳被推搡到衣橱边上，零坐在湿漉漉一片水渍里轻轻推涉的脑袋：“我扶你再去冲洗一下？”

涉躺在他运动之后松弛下来的大腿上，阖着眼睛说：“这时候倒真想拒绝你。”

“别说这么伤人的话。”零伸出手去遮他的眼睛，关上了更衣室里惨白色的灯。

“嗯……我是真的想吃披萨。”

“好啊，等会就叫外卖去你家。”

“诶为什么是我家。”

“不回家你是还想去哪？”

涉拍开他的手：“零的家我就从来没去过。”

零对上他镭射光一样不拐弯的视线，挥手让他继续闭上眼睛：“知道了，那我想吃烟熏鸡肉披萨。饿死了。”

Fin


End file.
